Give Me Love
by ms-archer17
Summary: An angel of love, that was what she was called. The protector and facilitator of love's workings and everything that goes along with it. An Elsanna Modern AU.
1. Lately I've been waking up alone

**A/N: This is challenge from an ex-boyfriend who is still a very dear friend of mine. He noticed that I've been listening to Ed Sheeran and he asked me if I've seen the video for the song. After watching it, we made a bet. If I get a story out of it within 2 hours, he'll give me a 50-dollar Starbucks gift card. I can never say no to Starbucks. So, for the love of Quads over ice with cream, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Frozen' or any of its wonderful characters. Disney is pure magic.**

* * *

Watchful icy blue eyes peered at a gleeful pair from across the rain-splattered street of the busy city. Their wide grins, careful touches, subtle peeks at each other and the faint coloring on their cheeks... signs that are all too familiar to Elsa. The male gently grabbed the female's wrist as the pair slowed to a stop. The male raised his right hand to tuck a loose brown curl delicately behind the female's ear. Elsa made her move.

Careful, calculated steps crossed the street as a pale hand grabbed an arrow from the quiver slung across a lithe body. The arrow was then perfectly rested and nocked on a fine bow before it was effortlessly raised and drawn back. Aimed at the female wearing a red bonnet, Elsa released and the arrow met its intended flawlessly.

A short gasp accompanied with widened eyes and the female's shocked face, Elsa knew that her job was done. She didn't need to see what would happen next, for she had seen it enough times to know. A kiss. A taste of what is to come.

Love.

Elsa sighed as ran a hand through her platinum blonde tresses. She continued to walk along the opposite direction of the couple. It was going to be another long night.

The angels of love, that was what they were called. The protectors and facilitators of love's workings and everything that goes along with it. Yes, there were more of her kind. They were everywhere, for love was everywhere, but at the same time nowhere; for they were like love, you cannot see them but feel them.

Elsa could not remember how she became an angel of love, no one does, no one did. What she knew was she had been at it for quite a while now for the days had been empty, dull and dare she say it, lonely. For the first time in a long time, the angel of love...felt.

The blonde shook her head clear of disconcerting notions as she made her way towards the 'Underground Escape', a rad night club where the angel had been a frequent visitor for the past few days. Even angels need to escape too every once in a while.

After firing up a few arrows at another male and female in the tunnel and two females strolling along the street, the blonde angel found herself entering the dive quickly. Adults of all forms cohabited with one another as naturally as the smell of sweat and alcohol in the air mixed together. The obnoxiously loud sound immediately drowned all of the blonde's thoughts as she tried to find her way into the middle of the dance floor.

The job always being at the forefront of her mind, Elsa plucked another arrow out of her quiver and held it with her right hand. Her eyes set on two males by the bar, she stabbed the arrow through one of them before moving onto another pair dancing to her right. The blonde started to move with the music by rocking her head and swaying her hips from side to side, all the while plucking arrow after arrow from her back and impaling almost everyone she came across with.

Elsa finally reached the middle of the overly crowded room. Then, she felt. She felt the music overtaking every part of her body and every inch of her being. Every note sending pleasurable beat through her skin from the tips of her fingers and toes to the inner walls of her heart. She felt all of her emotions, the emptiness, the loneliness, the hurt, all threatening to burst out waiting to be let go. And let go she did. With arms raised and hands pointed towards the skies, she closed her eyes and cut loose.

After what seemed like forever, Elsa lowered down her arms and stopped moving altogether. She slowly opened her eyes. The music now muffled in her mind and the people blurred in her sights. She felt numb. This was the reason why the blonde kept coming back to this hole in the wall. The temporary escape from her life, her feelings, her worries... herself. Even for just a little while...

Suddenly, a small figure from her left appeared. A little boy of about 8 with dark shaggy hair and large front teeth dressed in what looked like a white snowman pajama who tightly held what seemed like snowflake stickers smiled playfully at her.

_What in the world is a boy doing at a place like this?_ The blonde mused worriedly. Before she could even take a step towards the child, he emerged fully from the crowd and Elsa saw immaculate white wings perched on his back very much like hers. _Someone like me._ The blonde smiled at herself. _I must get him away from here. _She looked around for the direction of the wooden doors.

Elsa faced the little boy. He was looking rather in awe of something to the blonde's right, then he switched back to her, then back towards her right again much like an exciting tennis match was being played right in front of him and only he can see. The blonde tried to follow his other line of sight. Sadly she couldn't make out where or who exactly his focus was in this dimly lit overly crowded foul-smelling place. Elsa bowed her head and sighed once more.

Out of nowhere, the blonde heard a soft giggle from the other angel as he zoomed past her and stopped a little to her right. A delicate eyebrow was raised in question. The boy once again looked up at her with the same playful smile before extending his left foot sideways. Not a moment after, a slender foot clad in a heeled shoe got caught and tripped in front of Elsa. The owner of said foot and shoe thankfully righted herself before falling but unfortunately the contents of the drinks she was carrying spilled onto the floor near the blonde. If Elsa wasn't immensely confused at the moment, her mind would have registered that instead of the liquid passing right through her like usual, she had actually felt the drops of the splattered liquid concoction on her feet and legs.

The blonde's gaze remained on the snowman pajama-clad boy with her brows knotted together. The boy giggled once more before placing a snowflake sticker on the drink-spilling stranger's back before he shuffled away quickly towards the exit. The sticked vanished with a puff and a pink hue. _Oh. That's his hatchet. A sticker for an adorable boy._ _Both fitting and fascinating._ _I better get out of the way so this girl could get together with her match-_

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Elsa stopped dead on her tracks as she faced the girl who had just spoken.

Freckles.

Her vision was bombarded with an array of distinct freckles dotted along the girl's cheeks and shoulders abundantly. Long unbound wavy copper hair framed the girl's freckled face perfectly which made her searching teal eyes shine even from the dim light. Delicate eyebrows, a small pointed nose and full lips graced the blonde's eyes as she looked lower. A lean neck was on display for her to admire as the short green sleeveless dress hugged the girl's figure seductively. Smooth tan legs escaped from the edge of the flattering outfit and slender arms held two now empty glasses and an apologetic smile graced the beautiful girl's luscious lips.

"I'm terribly sorry," the redhead started. "I'm really clumsy and I'm not even sure how I function at times. I'm just very lucky that I have tolerable friends and co-workers- wait, I'm rambling aren't I? Oh. Wow. Did I get any on your shoes? Those are nice shoes by the way, they look very nice but they look very comfortable too even if they have high heels-"

The blonde took a moment to gather her thoughts. She immediately decided to look behind her to see who the pretty redhead was talking to.

_Thump thump._

Impossible. There was no one else who was in close proximity to the girl other than...

_Thump thump._

"This is awkward." The redhead blurted out. "Not that you're awkward- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous! Wait, what?"

_Thump thump._

Elsa turned back to the rambling girl. Teal met icy blue. Their gazes locked and lingered. Only one thought crossed the blonde's mind after that. One thought that could very well change her entire world completely.

_She can see me._

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry if it's bad. I usually take a much longer time than 2 hours for every story I make. I'm off to get a caffe mocha. ****Cheers!**

**To continue or not to continue, that is the question. Thank you very much for reading.**


	2. Give a little time to me

**A/N: Elsanna fandom. Hello... It's me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Frozen' or any of its wonderful characters. Disney is pure magic.**

* * *

_Thump thump._

Elsa stood frozen in the middle of the room as the beautiful redhead still holding the now empty cups stared at her expectantly. All the noise appeared to fade away in the background. The unidentified thumping beat drowned everything else. _How can she see me?_

"Listen, I'm really sorry about spilling all over you." the stranger gestured to the floor where remnants of the alcoholic drinks now rested. "Please don't be mad. I'll pay to have your shoes clean, I swear!"

The redhead seemed to grow more frantic as the silence between them stretched further. "You know what? I'll uhh- I'll buy you a new pair. Yes. Even better. I'll buy you a new one. I've told my best friend once that shoe size doesn't matter but in this situation, it really does. Otherwise they won't fit you… Uhh…"

The blonde just can't seem to wrap the idea around her head that a human being was able to see her, much less talk to her. Here was a stunning woman trying her best to apologize to someone who doesn't remember ever starting a conversation with anybody. Her eyes, like the ocean on a summer's day, desperately trying to connect with the blonde's blue ones to drive her point straight. With all of Elsa's experience as an angel of love, an instance such as this has never happened to her. Ever. So the angel kept her stance, silent, unmoving.

"Oh! There you are!" a voice exclaimed right behind Elsa. A woman with dark brown hair wearing a practical but pretty pink dress rapidly approached the redhead's side. "Were you able to find the bar?"

"Uhh, yes. But…" the redhead awkwardly lifted the empty glasses while looking simultaneously between the drenched floor and blonde who still hasn't uttered a single word.

The brunette woman furrowed her eyebrows in a silent question and turned her attention towards Elsa who she eyed from head to toe. _Wait, can she see me too? What's happening?_

Entirely befuddled, the angel glanced around the crowded room and sure enough, various beings were eyeing her from appreciatively. She shifted uncomfortably while drawing her focus back to the pair ahead of her.

The short brunette sent the blonde a smile before it slowly turned smug as her eyes moved to that of the redhead's. "I see you've found something better?"

A full blush colored the redhead's freckled cheeks before she bumped her hips rather harshly with the brunette's who chortled gleefully. "Alright. Let me take these." The brunette then grabbed both glasses from her before addressing Elsa once more. "I'm her cousin by the way. Knowing her, I'm sure she still hasn't introduced herself."

"Uhm." the pretty redhead mumbled.

"Of course not." the brunette sighed. "I'll just get this started before she rambles again-" A swift jab to her side stopped her short. "This is my wonderful cousin, Anna. She's all kinds of amazing and she only gets this flustered when she really likes someone so you must be truly special."

"Punzie, stop." Anna chided while the blush grew down her smooth neck.

"My name is Rapunzel." the brunette pointed to herself. "It's a mouthful I know. But since my cousin likes you, you can call me Punzie as well." A giggle followed shortly.

"I, uhh-" those were Elsa's first words after what felt like an eternity of silence. She really did not know what to say. All this confusion was starting to get to her. The angel decided to follow Rapunzel's example for the time being. "I'm Elsa."

"Oooh nice name." the brunette glanced at the blonde approvingly. "So, Anna, Elsa. Elsa, Anna." Rapunzel gestured from the redhead to the blonde and vice versa. "On that note, this is my cue to leave. And Anna, buy the lady a drink would you?" Rapunzel sent her cousin a wink and Elsa a small wave before disappearing into the growing crowd.

Once again, the pair was left in the middle of the floor together without empty glasses this time. Elsa observed the redhead, Anna, once more and found that her blush made her freckles stand out even more than usual. _Very pretty._ After all her silence, she figured it would be best to start this time.

"Hello Anna." the blonde spoke gently.

The redhead's eyes glazed over for a bit before she slightly shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I am so sorry about that." Anna released a breath. "I'm sorry about everything honestly. For spilling on you, for rambling, for possibly offending you, for my cousin and for rambling again. Sorry."

Elsa smiled at the beautiful redhead. She can't help but be enamored by this adorable stranger. It was as if it was…inevitable. Like love. _Love. Wait, she can see me. That little boy with the stickers. _The room suddenly felt a lot smaller. Was she breathing this fast before? The edges of her vision started to appear blurry. She needed to get out.

"D-don't worry about it." the blonde stuttered as she waved Anna off. Elsa backed away slowly and started for the doors.

"Wait!"

The angel felt something encircling her left wrist which halted all her movements. Unbelievable warmth originated from said spot as Anna's hand held her firmly. Elsa had surely never felt anything like this before. It was the kind of warmth that you wan to surrender to, the one you want to be engulfed in, the one you never want to leave. The feeling spread through the blonde's entire being. But as much as Elsa wanted to explore this new sensation, as much as she wanted to stay with the lovely redhead, she knew she needed answers. She needed to clear her head.

"Would you at least let me buy you a drink?" Anna asked sheepishly as she released the blonde's wrist. "Please. It's the least I could do."

The blonde angel locked gazes with the redhead once more. "Perhaps another time?" She studied the beautiful face. She needed to commit this to memory. "I really must go." She added regrettably.

With one last look at hopeful teal eyes Elsa left with disappointment, confusion and the thought of a pretty blush embedded in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking forever to update this story. It's been a tough year and I've had the worst writer's block. I haven't written in ages but I found hope with the help of some wonderful people who created this idea of having writers collaborate on stuff to get people back on track. You guys should check out the amazing work. It's called Elsanna Collaboration Corner on tumblr and it's the best thing ever.**

**Anyways, I'm definitely going to continue this as a multi-chapter fic. And I do plan to update regularly as I'm battling a chronic case of insomnia lol. Please send out your thoughts. They're truly appreciated.**


End file.
